This invention relates to a system for connecting independent microscopes and more particularly a system which permits the microscopes to be used independently, or in the alternative, to permit an object on the stage of one to be viewed through the eyepiece of each microscope.
Multi-viewing attachments for microscope attachments which permit two or more people to view the same object are known. For example, American Optical Corporation has sold attachments which enable a single microscope to be used to simultaneously present an image to as many as ten individuals. Such attachments comprised a beam splitter placed on the observation axis of a single microscope, one or more relay lens systems, a mirror in a support for each relay system and one or more binocular or binocular bodies connected to each support. This arrangement works by diverting light to the remote viewing stations using the beam splitter in the microscope.